Gundam Build Fighters: Ignition
Gundam Build Fighters: Ignition is a series set 5 years after the events of Gundam Build Fighters: Burnout and Gundam Build Fighters: Almighty. The series features an all-new cast and returning ones from the previous series. Synopsis Naoki Fujioka, a new student in the Gunpla Academy, was looking to join the Inter-School Force Tournament. However, being a new student not many wanted to let him join. Later on, he found out his childhood friend and senior Enzo was looking for a force to join. Together with classmates and other people he met along the way, Naoki and Enzo enter the Inter-School Force Tournament and try to claim the trophy for their force. Characters Main Page: ''Gundam Build Fighters: Ignition characters'' IGNiTION * Naoki Fujioka * Enzo Ishikawajima * Diana Fairchild * Yuni Kuro * Michelle Artois * Hiroshi Fujiwara * Soichiro Takahashi * Uno Kishimoto Ardentvale * Zarra Oldfield * Yves Lawrence Bad Company * Hugo "Boss" Borsche * Tetsuya Takemoto * Noritaka Tatehana Metal Gear * Akira Takeuchi * Yohji Yamamoto * Riko Morishita Oasis * Franz Ferdinand * Heine Dassler * Akira Ashida * Arai Ashida Off Whites * Scott Wrangler * Bennett Tone * Chloe Klein Shinsegumi * Soji Kujou * Kenzo Takada Team SRT * Ray Band * Koji Sakamoto * Jin Hayato * Shinji Tatehana * Mamoru Amami * Marion Montessor * Simon Williamson * Hans Huck Underworld * Tsumori Chisato * Levi Strauss * Nathanael Foxcroft Others * Bruno Balenciaga * Gotoh Yamaguchi (Meijin Kawaguchi VI) * Hirohiko Koshino (Meijin Kawaguchi V) * Tenneth Kajima Mobile Weapons IGNiTION * RX-78B Gundam G-Basic ** RX-78B/Sw Gundam G-Swift ** RX-78B/Sh Gundam G-Sharp ** RX-78B/Rb Gundam G-Ruby ***RX-78/TX G-TX * GSX-401AL Gundam Stargazer Altair ** GSX-9999 Gundam Polaris * XM-07GL Vigna Galar * AGE-1月影 Gundam AGE-1 Tsukikage ** RX-78NX Shinobi Gundam * MSF-007r Requiem Gundam ** NULL-000 Enigma Gundam * RGM-96HS Jesta Highway Star * LRX-088S Espada Ardentvale * XXXG-00WPd Wing Gundam Paladin * V03-0907/H Oltlinde Hood * ASW-G-66 Gundam Kimaris Trooper * GF13-009NF Gundam Rose * MS-15Kg Gyan Krieger * GNX-609T GN-XIII * OZ-06MS-SS1 Leo-S * ZGMF-X23S Saviour Gundam Bad Company * GF13-021NG/B Bismarck Gundam * RGM-79HR GM Sniper Hurricane * MS-08TX/SP Efreet Sniper Metal Gear * MBF-MGS Gundam Astray Metal Gear * MS-14AL Gelgoog Artillery * GN-002/AA Gundam Dynames Arm Arms * MSJ-06II-SP Tieren Taozi * F90Z Gundam F90 Zero Type * ZM-S09GE Tomliat Reconnaissance Type * FA-78-2 Heavy Gundam * GNW-001/hs-T01 Gundam Throne Eins Turbulenz Oasis * XXXG-01SROS Gundam Sandrock Oasis * MS-07ST Gouf Sandstorm * WMS-03 Maganac (Akira Custom) * WMS-03 Maganac (Arai Custom) * ZGMF-X88S Gaia Gundam * AGE-3F Gundam AGE-3 Fortress * LM111E02 Gun-EZ Ground Type * Xvm-dfc Wiegel Off Whites * OWX-01 Ruler Gundam * OWX-02 Saber Gundam * OWX-03 Archer Gundam * OWX-04 Rider Gundam * OWX-05 Assassin Gundam * OWX-06 Berserker Gundam * OWX-07 Caster Gundam * OWX-08 Shielder Gundam Shinsegumi * ORB-01M Mibu Gundam * NRX-0013S Gundam Shogun Virsago Team SRT * RX-78SRT Gundam (Team SRT ver.) * MZG-02 Mazinger Zeong * GF13-001GT Master Getter * xvt-eva Eva Ghirarga * GBR-010 GaoGai Zeta * ASW-G-56AE Gundam Gremory Alt Eisen * GL-009 Seraphim Gundam Lagann * EMS-TC02HK Phantom Huckbein Underworld * YG-111R Code Knight ** GN-001/WA-R1 Gundam Exia Black Parade ** RX-79BD-S4 Blue Destiny Sorrow *** TRX-013 Gundam Swarnakaya * EB-06KR Graze Kars * ZGMF-X19AR Ranger Gundam * RX-80AR Apocalypse Rider Others * A91RB Gundam A91 Rebellion * GN-001/WA Gundam Exia White Album * MSAM-033AR Gundam G-Arcana * RGM-79KM GM Kaminari Other Projects Prequel *Gundam Build Fighters: Burnout *Gundam Build Fighters: Almighty Category:GBF: Burnout